Fioranno 599
by Lady Carmilla Bathory
Summary: Lovino trabaja en una fábrica de autos artesanales, un día conoce a Antonio y aunque al principio no le cae muy bien llegará a unirlos algo más que su pasión por los automóviles.


**Jelou, gud nait, hace apenas tres días que odiaba el spamano, pero como todas las cosas que odio al principio, ha terminado por encantarme. **

**Debería decir que este fic tiene muchas groserías, y muy feas. Ojalá les guste.**

Lovino se acercó al auto plateado, era el más hermoso de toda la línea, puso sus manos en el cofre, se inclinó hacia enfrente y extendió los brazos lentamente, como si quisiera darle un gran abrazo, recién habían terminado de hacerlo, estaba reluciente y hermoso. Pero él lo admiraba mucho más allá de la brillante carrocería de aluminio, sabía que la verdadera belleza del auto estaba también en su interior, levantó con cuidado la tapa del cofre para ver la preciosa máquina, la contempló absorto unos instantes, disfrutándola antes de agacharse para tocarla. Pasó sus dedos sobre el alternador, su parte favorita, con un deleite sinceramente amoroso, luego apoyó las dos manos encima motor, cerró los ojos e imaginó cómo sonaría al encenderlo. Pensaba que cualquier persona podía verlo en la calle y pensar que era un lindo auto solo por que ser de una marca costosa, solo alguien lo suficientemente sensible podía apreciar la maravillosa obra de ingeniería que era un auto como ese.

Su corazón se aceleró al imaginarse a sí mismo conduciéndolo, se sentía muy afortunado de poder trabajar para la escudería, el hecho de haber ayudado aunque fuera en una mínima parte a crear un auto que, más que una máquina, era una obra de arte, lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Suspiró en voz alta mientras dejaba deslizar sus manos sobre la maquinaria una vez más antes de tener que despedirse de ella. Bajó la tapa suavemente, con los ojos cerrados de nuevo, pensó que algún día podría ponerle su nombre a uno igual de hermoso, o aún mejor y sintió una descarga de adrenalina de solo imaginarlo.

Abrió los ojos y vio en el parabrisas el reflejo de un extraño parado detrás de él, sintió como si su corazón acelerado como un motor de fórmula uno hubiera frenado de repente, volteó violentamente para encararlo, estaba muy asustado, había creido que estaba solo y se dejó llevar por la excitante sensación de estar rodeado de hermosos autos deportivos, quizá demasiado, al menos esa vez no estaba hablando con ellos.

—Hola.

Antonio le mostró una sonrisa luminosa, había vagado sin rumbo por la fábrica más de diez minutos y llegó ahí atraído por los colores llamativos de los autos, le gustó entrar en la bodega y ver las dos filas de autos nuevos, seguramente antes de que sus dueños los conocieran, pero la emoción provocada por los autos radiantes desapareció en cuanto vio la Lovino, a primera vista le pareció muy lindo, y también muy raro, en Italia había visto a muchos chicos que le gustaban, pero nunca en su vida vio a alguien tocar un auto como él lo hacía, parecía como si lo estuviera acariciando, o tal vez manoseando.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí maldito hijo de puta?

Antonio se encogió de hombros, todos lo italianos que había conocido fueron muy amables con él, no se esperaba que aquel chico lindo que hace un momento se veía tan tranquilo manoseando un auto reaccionaría de esa forma. O tal vez había entendido mal la frase en italiano, volvió a sonreirle y le tendió la mano para saludarlo.

—Hola, soy Antonio.

Por su acento se notaba que no era italiano, Lovino se preguntó si sería uno de esos ingenieros que venían de América a ayudar a la escudería, como si ellos necesitaran esa ayuda, se puso más a la defensiva y en lugar de dejarlo con la mano extendida como hacía con sus nuevos conocidos le dio un golpe en la muñeca para que la retirara.

—No me interesa quien carajo seas, te pregunté que rayos haces aquí.

—Bueno, quería conocer los autos de la escudería y vine de visita, pero creo que estoy algo perdido.

Lovino pensó que era muy idiota, como si se puediera estar solo un poco perdido o bastante perdido, le extrañó que alguien tan estúpido hubiera logrado colarse a la fábrica, con toda la seguridad que tenían sería más fácil entrar al pentágono, eso le dio la respuesta, solo tenía que llamar a seguridad para que se llevaran al idiota que interrumpió su momento de privacidad.

—No te preocupes —Esta vez Lovino le habló con una amabilidad que se notaba fingida de tan exagerada —si estás perdido yo puedo llamar a alguien que te ayude a encontrar la salida.

—¿De verdad?, eso sería fantástico.

Fue hacia un teléfono que estaba empotrado en la pared, caminó hacia atrás para no quitarle la vista de encima, llamó a la oficina de seguridad y habló lo bastante bajo para que Antonio no lo escuchara, les dijo que había un imbécil colado en una de las bodegas, con los autos nuevos, para que se dieran prisa.

Antonio volvió a prestarle atención a los auotos, se acercó al auto que Lovino estaba acariciando, se preguntó que era lo que tenía de especial, era muy igual al que estaba a la derecha, pero de diferente color, estuvo a punto de poner la mano en el toldo pero Lovino lo apartó de un empujón.

—No te atrevas a tocarlo grandísimo hijo de puta.

No se dio cuenta cuando Lovino regresó a su lado, le sonrió de nuevo para tranquilizarlo, le pareció dulce que tratara de proteger al auto de que alguien más lo tocara, como si estuviera celoso.

—¿Es tuyo? —Antonio no lo preguntó con malas intenciones, pero para Lovino fue como una bofetada.

—¿No es obvio que no? —Creyó que Antonio le diría algo como que tampoco tenía derecho de tocarlo si no era suyo, y casi le susurró la última parte—Yo solo trabajo aquí.

—¡Debe ser grandioso trabajar aquí! —Lovino lo ignoró, su entusiasmo estúpido lo irritaba bastante —ese es bonito, pero me gusta más este —señaló el auto que estaba a la derecha, con mucha reserva de no tocarlo.

—¿Ah sí? —Lovino solo estaba dándole por su lado.

—Sí, se ve mucho más alegre en color rojo.

Miró a Antonio directamente a los ojos con una mezcla de lástima y burla, no pudo evitarlo, seguramente el extraño era uno de esos que se declaran fanáticos de los autos de la escudería solo por que son veloces pero ni siquiera pueden distinguir un cupé de una berlinetta.

—No son el mismo modelo imbécil —Lovino se esforzó por sonar más grosero de lo habitual.

Antonio observó los dos autos alternativamente y encontró algunas diferencias, luego observó a Lovino, su cabello castaño brillando bajo las luces blancas de neón, sus enormes ojos color miel con una expresión que trataba de ser indiferente y su sonrisa orgullosa de poder corregirlo. Le gustó mucho que un chico con una apariencia que se le antojaba tan tierna intentara ser grosero, pensó que además de ser un chico lindo debía saber mucho de autos y lo entusiasmó poder hablar con él de algo que parecía apasionarle tanto.

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

Lovino no entendió que solo quería conversar, pensó que se tardaría horas en explicarle todas las diferancias entre uno y otro auto, y eso en caso de que quisiera hacerlo.

—¡Ya dije que no son el mismo modelo! —Volteó los ojos hacia un lado con molestia y se cruzó de brazos como para decir que no quería hablar más con él. En ese momento llegaron tres guardias de seguridad y Lovino se apresuró a señalar a Antonio —¡Llévense a ese bastardo de aquí!

Antonio había pensado que Lovino llamaría a las personas que les estaban dando el recorrido a él y a su amigo, se asustó tanto de que los guardias pudieran arrojarlo a su suerte en las calles desconocidas de Modena que olvidó todo el italiano que sabía y dejó que los guardias lo sacaran de la bodega casi arrastrando sin oponer ninguna resistencia ni decir nada. Lovino sonrió satisfecho, se quedó un poco más admirando al auto gris plateado, dejó sobre el escritorio del fondo de la sala los cálculos que le pidió su jefe y cuando salió se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta, como siempre debía hacer el último que salía.

Fué al comedor y se sentó solo como de costumbre, ninguno de los otros ingenieros le caía bien y el sentimiento era recíproco, era cierto que Lovino era muy bueno en lo que hacía pero se portaba demasiado altivo con sus compañeros.

Apenas iba a probar sus tomates rellenos con arroz cuando de repente recordó al extraño que lo había interrumpido en la bodega, el coraje no lo había dejado ponerse a pensar en que el tal Antonio lo había visto tan inclinado hacia el motor del auto que casi estaba adentro del cofre y acariciándolo como si fuera un demente. Hasta entonces se sintió avergonzado, pero se alegró de que jamás tendría que volver a verlo, y sobre todo, de no haberle dicho su nombre.

—¡Lovino! —Escuchó a su jefe llamándolo desde la entrada del comedor, todos voltearon a verlo como si los hubieran llamado a todos y eso irritó a Lovino —¡Lovino ven acá! —Su voz se escuchaba nerviosa, casi desgarrada, entonces todos voltearon a ver a Lovino como si lo estuvieran culpando de algo.

Lovino pensó que tal vez no había encontrado los cálculos que dejó en la bodega, estaban retrasados en los detalles del último áuto de la línea y su jefe se angustiaba cuando trabajaban contra reloj, hizo su comida a un lado, resignado a que no iba a dejarlo comer en paz y fue a su lado con las miradas de todos los presentes encima hasta que salió del comedor junto con su jefe, y todavía a través de la puerta de cristal hasta que dieron la vuelta por uno de los pasillos.

Su jefe finalmente se detuvo frente a los elevadores y presionó el botón, le puso la mano en el hombro y lo apretó hasta hacerle daño, se veía tan desesperado que Lovino no le dio importancia a que lo estuviera apretando tan fuerte y puso la mano en su brazo, como para sostenerlo, creyó que le diría que sus cálculos estaban errados, y era imposible que volviera a revisarlos y los terminara el mismo día, sería una verdadera catásrofe, apenas tenían unos pocos días para embarcar el auto junto con los otros que serían presentados en Detroit.

—Lovino, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? — su jefe le habló muy bajo, casi en secreto Lovino repasó mentalmente todo lo que hizo antes de ir a comer, tal vez le había dejado la carpeta equivocada —¿Dejaste entrar a alguien a la bodega donde están los autos nuevos?

Lovino volteó los ojos hacia un lado, como acostrumbraba hacer siempre que lo molestaban por algo sin importancia, pero eso sí la tenía.

—Pero llamé a los de seguridad para que se lo llevaran —Lovino estaba seguro de que el tal Antonio no había hecho nada como tomar una fotografía o algo por el estilo, o solo que hubiera ocurrido mientras él tenía la cabeza metida en el cofre del auto plateado —¿Cuál es el problema con ese imbécil?

—Precisamente ese es el problema.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y su jefe se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie adentro antes de meter en él a Lovino.

—¿Fuíste un poco descortés con él?

Lovino no entendía por qué su jefe estaba tan nervioso si solo se trataba de eso, tal vez el que hubiera visto los autos nuevos, y practicamente secretos, ya era lo suficiéntemente grave por sí mismo.

—¿Y qué con eso?

Su jefe puso cara de entendimiento resignado, conociendo tan bien el caracter de Lovino su pregunta había salido sobrando. Observó nerviosamente los botones del elevador rogando por que nadie más subiera en los cuatro pisos que todavía les faltaban, entonces continuó, buscando las palabras adecuadas para que Lovino no se alterara demasiado.

—¿Te suena el nombre Beilschmidt?

Lovino no necesitó pensarlo mucho para recordar en los archivos el nombre de Gilbert Beilschmidt, en los dos años que él llevaba en la escudería el alemán había comprado la exorbitante cantidad de tres autos.

—Sí, ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

—Bien, pues el señor Gilbert Beilschmidt fue invitado a visitar la fábica hoy —Lovino empezó a atar cabos y se preparó para escuchar algo que no quería saber —Y su invitado Antonio Fernandez se extravió dentro de la fábrica... —Lovino por fin comprendió lo que había hecho, era la primera vez que su jefe lo veía asustado por algo —Y el director quiere verte.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el quinto piso, Lovino nunca había estado en el último piso de ese edificio y tampoco había hablado con el director antes, estaba tan sobrecogido que su jefe tuvo que tomarlo del brazo para sacarlo del elevador, caminaron hasta una enorme puerta de madera y antes de llamar su jefe le pasó un brazo por los hombros para tranquilizarlo.

—No te preocupes, seguramente solo quiere que te disculpes para llamarte la atención.

Y finalmente entraron, en la sala solo estaban el director, Antonio y su amigo alemán, hablaban y se reían muy animadamente y Lovino se relajó un poco, Antonio le sonrió y lo saludó con la mano, le había gustado mucho y pensó aprovechar que volvía a encontrarse con él para, por lo menos, preguntarle su nombre, Lovino lo miró hacia otro lado y lo ignoró. El director se calló, lo miró en silencio unos instantes y finalmente habló.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —El director sonaba de verdad enojado, Lovino volvió a ponerse nervioso y se sonrojó.

—Soy el ingeniero Lovino Vargas, señor.

—¿Es él?

Esta vez se dirigió a Antonio, él solo asintió con la cabeza. Lovino sintió como si fuera un niño pequeño y Antonio lo estuviera acusando, había imaginado que cuando conociera al director sería por que lo felicitaría o le daría un ascenso, no por que fuera a regañarlo y menos delante de su jefe y de dos desconocidos, pero para su mala suerte el director estaba demasiado ocupado para regañarlo, así que fue al grano.

—Pidale perdón al señor Fernandez y retírese. Está despedido.

Lovino se puso pálido sintió como si su estómago se hubiera disuelto de repente, escuchó a los demás intervenir de inmediato pero no pudo entender lo que decían, en lo único que podía pensar era en las palabras del director, tan drásticas y tan severas. Desde siempre su sueño había sido diseñar autos hermosos y veloces, como los que fabricaba la escudería, y solo después de mucho trabajo y esfuerzo al fin estaba logrando que sus ilusiones empezaran a materializarse, pero en un segundo y por un error tan tonto ahora las veía caer rotas caer a sus pies.


End file.
